Cassandra The Pyro Gurl
by Celestial Maiden Aya Mikage
Summary: What crazy ideas go through Cassandra and Hiei's head after spending the night watching Sailor moon with Kurama? Find out here! reveiw please
1. The Brilliant idea and a scary night

Cassandra the Pyro Girl!  
  
Chapter one: The Brilliant idea and a scary night with Sailor Moon!  
  
Scary Kurama: ~Courtney owns nothing at all and never will HAHAHA!~  
  
Cassandra: shut up Kurama! Your such an air head sometimes!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Cassandra and Hiei were both outside with Kurama sitting in the shade~  
  
Hiei: god it's so friggin hot outside today why isn't it night time yet!  
  
Cassandra: I don't know Hiei mabey the sun still wants to be out or it wants to annoy you **giggles**  
  
Hiei: very funny Cassandra!  
  
Kurama: well you guys are going to stay the night right? My favorite anime show is on tonight at 9 o'clock sharp so we'll stay up to watch it!  
  
Cassandra: **blinks** it's not Sailor moon is it Kurama?  
  
Kurama: um no ..... ok fine yes but you two are going to watch it or else you can sleep in the basement with the rats!  
  
Cassandra: EEP! **jumps into Hiei's arms** no no no!  
  
Hiei: great now we got to watch it **makes face**  
  
~ that night Kurama walks in with popcorn while Cassandra and Hiei are watching a fighting movie ~  
  
Hiei: yes go go ! Kick him hard yes! **jumps up** He won!  
  
Cassandra: **giggles** well this is a different side of you for sure ^-^  
  
Kurama: **looks at the clock** OMG! It's 9:02! Hurry change it now!  
  
Cassandra: fine ok Kurama **changes it** there....  
  
Kurama: YAY! **changes into a chibi form** WEEEE!  
  
Hiei: OMG! He's creepy now! **hides behind Cassandra**   
  
Cassandra: it's ok Hiei **pats his shoulder** just watch it**  
  
Kurama: hehe this is so cool! Sailor Mars is so dreamy **eyes go glossy**   
  
Hiei: O.O; OMG this is scary **sees Sailor moon fall on her face** HAHA!   
  
Cassandra: **laughs** what a clutz she's like Kuwabara!  
  
Kurama: shut up she's prettier then you ever will be !   
  
Hiei: errr **gets pissed off and attacks Kurama**   
  
Cassandra: O.O; Hiei stop come on don't! **pulls him off**  
  
Hiei: fine stupid fox baka!   
  
Kurama: **watches the show** she's so dreamy!   
  
Hiei and Cassandra: oh god he's hopeless!   
  
~ the show ends and they are all tired or so we thought they were~   
  
Kurama: ZzZzZzZz **is fast asleep dreaming of sailor moon** I love you!  
  
Hiei: well what's the plan Cassandra?   
  
Cassandra: well we get some lighter fluid and scorch Kuwabara's whole room!   
  
Hiei: Brilliant ! Pure Genus! **laughs evilly* I'll get the fluid you get the matches and the papers! **runs off** we'll meet there!  
  
Cassandra: ok! **grabs the papers and matches**  
  
Hiei: **arrives at Kuwabara's house with the fluid** heh heh heh **laughs**  
  
Cassandra: **arrives a minute later** ok ready???  
  
Hiei: of coarse let's do this thing   
  
~they both go inside the house and quietly tip toe up the stairs to his room~   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen to Kuwabara? And will his room get scorched? And what about Kurama and sailor moon? **shivers** find out in Chapter two The Two Pyro's and a fire!! Up soon Please Review with any ideas and comments!!!.....   
  
Kurama: ZzZzZzZz **dreaming still** I love you Sailor moon! **hugs the plushie of her**  
  
Cassandra: gah evil! **runs** please review!  
  
Hiei: AHH! **runs away too**   
  
See you next chapter The Two Pyro's and a Fire!!! **disappears** 


	2. The Two Pyros and a Fire

~Cassandra the Pyro~  
  
Chapter Two: The Two Pyro's and a Fire!!!  
  
Scary Kurama: Courtney owns nothing and never will still HAHAHA!!!  
  
Courtney: **blinks** your such a baka sometimes Kurama **bonks him**  
  
Cassandra: well he deserved that a lot **laughs**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra: **holds the matches and the paper and tip toes upstairs to the bedroom Kuwabara is in sleeping**  
  
Hiei: **follows holding the container of Lighter Fluid in his arm** well?  
  
Cassandra: **puts her ear to the door to check if the coast is clear** hmm  
  
Kuwabara: **snores really loud** ZzZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Cassandra: He's asleep Hiei lets go quietly  
  
Hiei: **nods in agreement and walks inside the room with Cassandra**  
  
Cassandra: ok I'll put the paper around his bed while you look around for something valuable to him ok?  
  
Hiei: ok Cassandra **looks around and finds a box full of Brittany Spears CD's** hmm what about these CD's Cassandra?   
  
Cassandra: **looks at them** yea those are great we'll burn them along with the papers and posters he owns of her!  
  
Hiei: **snickers** good idea she's such a whore anyways!   
  
Cassandra: I agree completely Hiei  
  
Hiei: **puts the Cd's spread out all over the ground around his bed along with the posters of her and pictures he found of her**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Meanwhile back at Kurama's house he is still fast asleep dreaming of sailor moon holding his sailor moon plushie**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra: **dumps some lighter fluid all over the pictures and CD's of her and takes the match** would you like to do the honors?  
  
Hiei: **smirks** yes I would **takes it and lights it** heh heh  
  
Cassandra: **backs to the door**   
  
Hiei: **throws it and runs out with Cassandra back to Kurama's house**  
  
Kuwabara: hey kitty kitty ? What's that smell did you go poopy on the floor again? **sits up**  
  
kitty: **is heard from downstairs** Meow!?  
  
Kuwabara: **wipes eyes seeing Fire** AHHH!!!   
  
Hiei: I think he woke up **smirks**  
  
Cassandra: me to **giggles** lets go home ! **runs**  
  
Hiei: **follows**  
  
Kuwabara: oh my god what do I do ?? **touches the fire** AHH it burns me! Evil fire **jumps over it burning his rear-end** ahh! Help me kitty!  
  
Black and white kitty in window: haha im here to bring you down there* *point to floor**  
  
Kuwabara: your gonna save me?!  
  
B&W Kitty : NO you block head! Im gonna bring you to hell when you die!  
  
Kuwabara: ahhh mommy the kitty is talking to me!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Back at Kurama House~  
  
Cassandra and Hiei: **walk in laughing so hard** he's so stupid!  
  
Kurama: **wakes up walking out** hmm what's going on ?  
  
Hiei: nothing foxy boy **snickers** go back to bed and dream of sailor moon face!  
  
Kurama: oki doki **walks back in and cuddles with Sailor moon Plushie** mmm saily moon ^-^  
  
Cassandra: oh brother anyways how long till he figures his Brittany Spears stuff is burning to?  
  
Hiei: who knows lets watch TV   
  
Cassandra: ok Hiei **sits on the couch with Hiei watching a fighting show**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How long till Kuwabara figures out the stuff that's burning is his precious Brittany Spears thing's? And what will happen when Kurama wakes up to find they did this to Kuwabara? Find out in Chapter 3: My precious Brittany Spears stuff and the truth..... Please Review! 


	3. My Precious Brittany Spears stuff and th...

~Cassandra the Pyro Girl ~  
  
Chapter 3:My Precious Brittany Spears stuff and the truth!  
  
Scary Kurama: Courtney owns nothing HAHAHA!!!  
  
Courtney: **sighs** oh brother....  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra: **is sitting with Hiei on the couch watching TV** im tired   
  
Hiei: me to Cassandra ... **falls asleep little**  
  
Cassandra: **falls asleep in Hiei's arms** ZzZzZzZz  
  
Hiei: **smiles and holds Cassandra in his arms**  
  
Cassandra: ZzZzZzzz  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara: **still hurting himself** OW OW OW OW !!!  
  
B&W Kitty: **laughs evilly** you will perish and come live with me!!!  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
B&W Kitty: **laughs and waits for him to die**  
  
Kuwabara: **cries like a baby** no no no no I wont die!  
  
...............................  
  
~Hours later~  
  
Kuwabara: **is now dead and a ghost**  
  
B&W Kitty: told you that you would die **laughs**  
  
Kuwabara: mommy! It's still talking to me help!  
  
B&W Kitty: stop it idiot!  
  
Kuwabara: I I can fly! **goes to the window and falls out on his head** OW!  
  
B&W Kitty: **sighs** what a blockhead ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Back at Kurama's house~  
  
Kurama: **wakes and wlaks out with his plushie hugging it in his Sailor moon PJ's** mmm morning guys  
  
Cassandra: **is eating breakfast** mmm morning  
  
Hiei: Hn ...**is sitting watching TV**  
  
Kurama: so what you guys end up doing last night?  
  
Hiei: none of your business fox boy!  
  
Cassandra: we went to visit Kuwabara ok Kurama  
  
Kurama: ....... you killed him right?  
  
Hiei: **goes blank in the face**  
  
Kurama: you did! Im telling on you! **runs outside**  
  
Hiei: errrr  
  
Cassandra: stupid baka fox boy....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Back at Kuwabara's old burnt house~   
  
Kurama: ??OMG!?? they killed him!  
  
Kuwabara: no kidding fox boy....**is a ghost**  
  
Kurama: AHHHH evil Kuwabara and evil kitty!!! **runs**  
  
Kuwabara & B&W Kitty: .................... O.o;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cassandra: here he comes your in for it....  
  
Hiei: Hn.....  
  
Kurama: HIEI!"? you killed him and now hes a ghost with a scary Kitty thing with him!!!!  
  
Hiei: ................**laughs loud**  
  
Cassandra: **joins him** we told you not to watch that show at night Kurama!  
  
Kurama: shut up saily moon did nothing wrong!   
  
Hiei: did too she gave you nightmares!  
  
Kurama: **runs in his room locking himself in from the outside and cries with sailor moon plushie**  
  
Cassandra: um Kurama your locked in a closet Oo.  
  
Hiei: idiot!  
  
Kurama: NOOO! **tries to get out**  
  
Cassandra and Hiei: **walk outside**  
  
~They both lay in the shade with Kurama banging in the closet trying to get them to let him out~  
  
Cassandra: not till you say sorry Kurama,,,  
  
Hiei: yes fox boy!  
  
Kurama: I will never say sorry you idiots HAHA!  
  
Cassandra: he's losing his mind in there let him out  
  
Hiei: no he's stupid he must learn from his mistakes!  
  
Cassandra: fine fine Hiei you win  
  
Hiei: **smirks** I always do hunny  
  
Cassandra: -.- right you always do  
  
Kurama in Closet: HELP ME?! Please im sorry wheres sailor moon?! Oh no hes gone helppppppp! Saily moon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
what will happen to Kuwabara who is now a ghost with the B&W Kitty? And will Cassandra and Hiei ever let Kurama out? Fine out next chapter 4 what ever happened to Kurama's sailor moon toy?  
  
Kurama: SAILOR MOON WHERE ARE ?! HELP ME FIND HER LET ME OUT WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS SAILOR MOON!?  
  
Courtney: ........poor poor stupid minded fool.... till next chapter talk soon byez!   
  
Please REVIEW! 


	4. What ever happened to Kurama's sailor mo...

~Cassandra the Pyro Girl~  
  
Chapter 4: What Ever Happened To Kurama's Sailor Moon Toy?  
  
Scary Kurama: Courtney owns nothing MAHAHA!  
  
Courtney: .......I'm really going to kill you Kurama.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ Cassandra and Hiei are still outside Kurama's house with Kurama still locked in the closet crying for his sailor moon toy~  
  
Kurama: Come on really let me out or ill let Youko Get us out and hurt you..  
  
Cassandra: oh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my boots wait I'm not wearing any boots.  
  
Hiei: **laughs** Kurama is going to send the Youko man at us!  
  
Kurama: I mean it Hiei I will do it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Meanwhile at Kuwabara's old house Kuwabara is standing on the roof with the B&W Kitty waiting for some information on what he can do and can not do~  
  
Kuwabara: where is your boss anyways B&W Kitty?  
  
B&W Kitty: you blockhead can't you wait for one friggin second my god! **hits him on the head**  
  
~all of a sudden a huge light is seen and someone appears in the shadows~  
  
??: B&W Kitty where is the fool who needs my guidance ?  
  
B&W Kitty: right here sir.. **points to Kuwabara**  
  
Kuwabara: hello mister boss man...  
  
??: Well I'm your boss now too stupid airhead. Anyways things you can do Fly Flick people off without getting in trouble and finally get to prance through pretty flowers without being called a sissy!  
Anyways that's what you can do and what you can't do um Is everything!  
Cause your stupid!  
  
Kuwabara: I I Can Fly !!!!! YES! **jumps off his roof falling face first  
into the ground** OW! Hey I cant fly!  
  
??: of course I said you cant do anything!  
  
B&W Kitty: fool..  
  
Kuwabara: BUT yusuke can fly why can't i?!  
  
??: well duh cause hes not in hell!  
  
~Meanwhile back at Kurama's house~  
  
Kurama: please I I can't breath in here I'm dying! HELP!  
  
Hiei: stop lying Kurama you fool!  
  
Cassandra: yea oh and if you want your sailor moon doll I'd hurry and  
brake out of that closet cause Hiei is going to destroy it in a huge  
explosion!  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOOOOO! SAILOR MOON MY PRECIOUS!  
  
Cassandra: uh Hiei hurry he's gonna brake out!  
  
Hiei: GREAT! **put the doll on a firework and gets ready to light it**  
  
Cassandra: HURRY!  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOO **bangs on the door**  
  
Hiei: **lights it** 5.4.3.2..  
  
Kurama: **brakes out and runs missing by a mile and hitting a tree head  
first** @_@  
  
Hiei: 1 blast off! **the fire work flies off with sailor moon**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hmmm well that was an interesting chapter. Will Kurama ever see his  
precious sailor moon? And what about Kuwabara who can't do anything? Find  
out in chapter 5: Kurama's Secret till then keep reading and review!  
  
Kurama: NOO **cries** sailor moon!  
  
Courtney: ............weirdo 


End file.
